Just Fine
by CaburpleGiraffe
Summary: What happens to Sam, Freddie, Robbie and Cat after Sam kisses Robbie? Jealousy? Anger? Romance? Cabbie and Seddie. Set in #TheKillerTunaJump.


**A/N: HI! It's me, Olivia! Here is a looong overdue #TheKillerTunaJump one shot, I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Cat, or Victorious, or iCarly, but if I did, there'd be a sequel to this episode for definite!**

"SAM!" Freddie shouted. She had just grabbed an unwilling Robbie and kissed him. He was now sitting on the couch bewildered and trying to comprehend what just happened.

"What?" asked Sam, wiping her lips and placing a hand on her hip. Cat was frozen to the spot, eyes wide and shining with tears. It was at this moment that Robbie realized Cat had just witnessed Sam kiss him.

"Cat, I-" he started, but Cat had already dashed out the door. "Cat wait!" he shouted running after her.

"That was cruel," Freddie told Sam coldly.

"Oh come on Fredward, she'll get over it, its just a stupid crush, she can do way better than that nerd." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"No, she won't! Her crush on "That Nerd" is huge! She maybe even loves him," Freddie said folding his arms.

"Loves?!" Sam exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yes," Freddie confirmed,"And maybe if you had listened to her more you would've known."

"Did she tell you?!"

"Not straight out, but basically she did. 'Robbie this, Robbie that' she never shuts up about him! And I should know because she wont leave me alone. From what she's told me, its pretty obvious Robbie likes her back. Cat said that Robbie bought a cotton candy machine for her once for Christmas, that that song you made him sing to you is her favourite song because its especially for her and that he kissed her at something called a 'Cowow'." Freddie explained.

"Oh my God, so Cat really likes Robweird? Gross," Sam said, pulling a face.

"It wasn't gross when you fell in love with me," mumbled Freddie.

"Sorry, did you say something?" asked Sam.

"Nope," replied Freddie quickly.

"Cat? Here Kitty Kitty..."called Robbie. He looked around the bedroom before resting his eyes on a Cat-sized lump in her bed. "Cat its obvious you're hiding in your bed," Robbie sighed. The lump squeaked, and out tumbled Cat onto the ground. She looked up at Robbie sheepishly and put out her hands for him to help her up. He grabbed onto them and pulled her to her feet.

"Hi," she waved cutely with her free hand. The other was still firmly grasping Robbie's.

"Howdy," Robbie greeted back nervously, "Listen Cat, I had no idea Sam was going to kiss me, I swear. I was too shocked to pull away. I swear I did not intend for her to kiss me."

"Robbie, I-"

"I mean like I had zero idea she was going to do that,"

"Rob-"

"How was I to know she was going to kiss me? Me, of all people. I mean, who would want to kiss me?!" Cat looked at his plush, soft lips and wondered who WOULDN'T want to kiss him.

"Robbie-"

"But seriously though-"

"ROBBIE!" Cat shouted, grabbing his attention.

"Was I rambling again?" he asked, to which Cat nodded, stifling her giggles. Robbie suddenly noticed their hands were still entwined and turned tomato red. "Is my hand sweaty?" he asked.

"Yes," Cat told him, "It feels like-"

"A fish," they finished together. This brought back memories. They both looked up and their eyes locked, hazel met chocolate. Robbie grabbed Cat's waist with his free hand and brought her closer to him. Cat put her arm around his neck and brought his head to hers. Foreheads touching, breath intertwining, lips touching. Robbie kissed Cat meaningfully and lovingly. Cat kissed Robbie with a passion she didn't know she had. Soon the need for air overcame their need for eachother's lips and they pulled apart unwillingly.

"I love you, Cat," Robbie smiled, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes I will! I love you Robbie," Cat exclaimed happily, eyes shining with tears of happiness.

"You want to go let Sam and Freddie the news?" asked Robbie.

"In a minute," Cat whispered in his ear. He smirked and dipped her low before kissing her deeply.

"Sam, what do you think Cat and Robbie are doing?" asked Freddie.

"I don't know and I don't care," sighed Sam.

"Its just they've been gone a long time and-"

"Were you jealous?" Sam interrupted.

"W-what?"

"I said, were you jealous? When I kissed Robbie,"

"Pfft, noo, pfft,"

"Don't lie to Mama," warned Sam.

"Ok, ok. I-I was... Just a tiny bit though! Hardly anything really," Freddie said quickly.

"It doesn't matter how big or small it was, what matters is if you felt it or not. Well, did you? Yes or no,"asked Sam.

"...Yes"

"Good," Sam stated before grabbing Freddie and kissing him. Freddie was in complete and utter shock at first, but once he had gotten over that he began to move his lips with hers. He knew she still loved him and she knew he still loved her.

"Hey, Sam and Fre-" Cat stopped in her tracks when she saw what they were doing."Woah Daddy," she mumbled. Sam and Freddie sprung apart.

"It-It's not what it looks like!" Sam exclaimed

"So, we did not just witness you two kissing?" asked Robbie sarcastically.

"Yes, I-I mean no, I mean-" Sam stuttered.

"Sam and Freddie, sitting in a tree, S-E-D-D-I-E!" Cat sing-songed mischievously.

"Shut up, Cat! What were you two doing anyw- Ohh," Sam trailed off, noticing pink lipstick on Robbie's cheek and their disheveled states. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Well you see, I-, I mean, Cat-, I mean, we-" Robbie stuttered.

"Whats wrong Rob? Cat caught your tongue? Literally?" Sam smirked.

"What are you talking about Sam?" hissed Freddie in her ear.

"Well, Freddie, it turns out while we were busy, sweet, innocent, Cat and Robbie here were fadoodling." Sam explained.

"And?" Cat asked indignantly.

"Oh, so you confess?" asked Sam.

"Yes. It would be weird if I didn't fadoodle my boyfriend," Cat exclaimed, grabbing Robbie's hand.

"Wait, boyfriend?! How long was I gone?!" Jade inquired walking through the door. Robbie squeaked and hid behind Cat.

"Please don't kill me, Jade! I promise I'll look after Cat! Just, please don't kill me!" he pleaded hysterically.

"Oh, don't worry, I wont hurt you, but if you break Cat's heart, you had better have an ambulance on standby," Jade threatened intimidatingly "Understood Shapiro?"

Robbie nodded his head vigorously.

"Soo, are you two together as well?" Jade asked Sam and Freddie.

"Well, we-Sam?" Freddie said looking questioningly at the blonde.

"I'm all up for it," Sam answered.

"Good," Freddie smiled pecking her on the lips.

"YAY! Sammy's got a boyfriend!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Shut up, Cat. You have a boyfriend too!" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah..." Cat giggled, leaning up to kiss Robbie lovingly.

"Ugh," Jade grunted, "Get a room."

"Jade!" Cat scolded, going red and hiding her face in Robbie's shirt.

"I'm bored now," Jade stated before turning to leave.

"WAIT! Jade, I thought you'd want to stay and fangirl with me!" Cat cried, grabbing her arm.

"Why would she fangirl?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Cat...-"Jade warned.

"Jade used to ship you and Sam on iCarly! She cried for, like, two days when you two broke up!" Cat explained.

"NO!"Jade screamed, jumping on Cat.

"HELP!" Cat shouted helplessly.

"Fine," Sam sighed, grabbing hold of Jade and pulling her off of the redhead.

"LET. ME. KILL. HER!" Jade screeched, trying to escape.

"Jade, no one is judging you!" Sam consoled. Cat and Freddie nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Robbie was trying to stifle his giggles. "Jade, a fangirl!" he laughed. Jade glared at him and growled. Robbie immediately shut up.

"I'm leaving." Jade grumpily stated, stomping out the door.

"I'd better get going too," Freddie sighed.

"So soon?" Sam asked sadly.

"I know, baby, I know, I wish I could stay longer," Freddie sighed hugging her.

"Hey! Maybe you CAN stay!" Cat exclaimed.

"Cat, if this idea has anything to do with a magical unicorn named Steve that can fix any problem, then I don't want to hear it," Sam warned.

"That was one time!" Cat defended.

"So?! Ugh just tell us your idea," Sam sighed.

"Kay, so you know how the apartment across the way is empty? Well, what if Freddie moved in there! OMG and Robbie can move in with him and be his roommate!" Cat explained excitedly. Sam and Freddie were dumbfounded at Cat's genius idea while Robbie was smiling proudly at his girlfriend.

"Well?" Cat prompted.

"Woah, Cat, that isn't a stupid idea!" Sam said in admiration.

"Yeah! I can totally move in there!" agreed Freddie.

"If moving in next door means I get to see your beautiful face everyday, then shucks yeah I'm in!" Robbie exclaimed, hugging Cat. Suddenly, the door flung open and Dice ran in.

"Hey, guys!" he cried, "It turns out no one has to jump the killer tuna after all!"

"Wait, what?!" Sam asked.

"I got a good deal on the tuna! Apparently, Kansas Razorback Tuna are considered a delicacy in Yerba! Some dude called Festus bought them off me!" Dice explained excitedly.

"Well, ain't that dandy?!" smiled Robbie. Freddie turned to Sam.

"Hey, it looks like you won't have to risk your life now, Puckett!"

"I guess I won't, Benson!" Sam replied happily, kissing Freddie.

"Do we have to kiss now, too?" Cat wondered aloud to Robbie.

"Well, if y-you want to..." Robbie stuttered nervously.

"I want to..." Cat whispered, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Kay kay," Robbie grinned, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Robbie leaned down to tell Cat something.

"I think you're swell, Caterina..." Robbie breathed, kissing the shell of her ear.

"I think you're swell too, Robert..." Cat giggled, kissing Robbie's cheek. Everything was going to be just fine.

**A/N: Review please! Otherwise Steve the magical unicorn might cry. **


End file.
